Current mobile vehicles are often equipped with remote access technology, which enables a user of the vehicle to remotely access various vehicle components and/or systems. Examples of such vehicle components and/or systems include, but are not limited to, door locks, ignition start, climate control adjustment, and/or the like. The remote access technology is typically incorporated in a remote device, such as, e.g., a key fob, that is configured to wirelessly communicate with the vehicle system(s). In many instances, the key fob is carried by the user.